


Vision of the Future

by Spectre_two



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre_two/pseuds/Spectre_two
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of Kanan and Hera's family life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision of the Future

Kanan’s eyes fluttered open drowsily, blinking a few times to focus his vision. Hera lay but a few inches away, still sound asleep. He raised a hand and gently caressed the soft skin of her right cheek. She stirred. Her forehead lightly creased and her eyes squeezed shut, reluctant to face the morning. Kanan chuckled lightly as Hera turned to kiss the palm of his hand, still rested on her cheek.

“Good morning, love.” 

The door whooshed open followed by the soft pattering of footsteps. A small giggling form dove between them. 

“Mom, Dad, Wake up! Uncle Ezra’s gonna be here soon!”

Hera laughed as Kanan scooped their daughter into his lap.

“Oh really now. And why is that, sweetheart?” Kanan teased.

Her cheeks puffed and tchin twitched in aggravation.

“My first day of training! You forgot?!” she yelled.

Kanan tweaked her sides as she crumpled into squirms and giggles. 

He laughed. “Of course not.”

“Dawn, why don’t you go ahead and get ready while your father and I cook breakfast?” Hera suggested.

Dawn smiled and slid off the bed skipping to her room.

“You mean while I cook breakfast,” Kanan poked.

Hera rolled her eyes and playfully punched his shoulder.

“Hop to it.”

________________

The aroma of caf and waffles filled the small kitchen as Kanan began to slice up a meiloorun. Idle footsteps echoed through the hall and paused. Kanan turned to see Hera standing just outside the door, hand absently stroking the swell of her stomach. His grin turned into a smirk as he swaggered over then casually leaned against the doorway. 

“Come here often?” His eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

Hera failed to suppress a smile. Instead she brought a hand to her mouth to smother it and shook her head, lekku swaying. He moved to kiss her cheek. He ended up kissing the tips of her fingers still covering her mouth. He bent down to greet her blooming middle. 

“It shouldn’t be too long now,” Kanan spoke softly.

Hera ran her fingers through his hair and sighed, “No, only a few weeks more.”

“I hear it’s easier the second time around,” He hinted.

Hera hummed lightly, “I certainly hope so. The first time was none too easy.”

Kanan winced and gave her a guilty smile, “My apologies, though it was worth it.”

Hera smiled. The swift patter of footsteps could be heard down the hall.

“It really was.”

___________________

Dawn sat at the table, absentmindedly picking at her food. Her short lekku twitched with anticipation as her gaze rested in the direction of the front door. 

“Patience, Dawn. You still have some time before Ezra arrives,” Kanan admonished.

Dawn’s shoulders slumped. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and focused. Kanan patted the top Dawn’s head as he took a seat between her and Hera. The room settled, only disturbed by the occasional clanking of dishware. Suddenly, Dawn jolted up and ran from the room, leaving her parents in a state of confusion before hearing a knock at the door. 

Hera broke the silence, “I will never get used to that. Should we follow her?” 

Kanan shrugged and began to clear the plates, “Ezra will take care of it.”

Hera met him by the sink with the cups. Kanan left the dishes in the sink to soak while Hera rubbed the middle of his back soothingly and drew him close.

Hera whispered in his ear, “Do you know Fulcrum’s location or contact? It… seems to have slipped my mind.”

Kanan attempted to step back, his forehead crinkled in thought, “What do you mean?”

Hera held tight, “I need to send Fulcrum a few things - or at least give them an update.”

Something was wrong. His heart began to race and dread pooled at the pit of his stomach. 

“Hera, you know I don’t know anything.” 

She giggled. His head ached and his vision blurred. Her image distorted, eerily.

“Of course you do. You’re our fearless leader.”

“No-” Kanan swayed.

His head felt as if it would burst. 

“Fulcrum. Fulcrum. Fulcrum.”

It repeated over and over, becoming louder and more intense with each echo. He desperately attempted to cover his ears, but found that he could not move his arms. Kanan leaned into the counter but phased through it as a ghost would. Failing to regain his balance, he fell. Though he never reached the ground. He kept falling into the abyss. 

_______________________

Kanan lurched back into consciousness. Skin bruised against the restraints that held him to the table. He gasped for breath, his head reeling from his rude awakening. Kanan scowled as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings granted there was not much to look at; dark, grey, metal. His mind began to clear. He was still in the interrogation aboard Tarkin’s ship, the Inquisitor hovering mere feet from him. 

“Did you enjoy your nap, Jedi?”

Kanan grimaced and chuckled darkly, “Refreshing. But I’m not the one who needs beauty sleep.”

The Inquisitor frowned, “You are quite a glutton for punishment.”

Kanan winked, “What can I say, I’m a bit of a masochist.” 

“Good, then you’ll enjoy this as much as I will.”

Every muscle in Kanan’s body constricted as electricity coursed through his veins. However, his condition was too poor to stay conscious. Darkness crept into his vision. He struggled to regain focus, body heavy with lethargy. His world faded to black. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Thank You for reading I really hope you enjoyed it. This is the first project I've actually completed/posted so feedback would be incredibly helpful!


End file.
